legendzfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Sparkle Or: How I Learned To Stop Worrying And Love The Beast
Mr. Sparks Or: How I learned To Stop Worrying And Love The Beast (Japanese: ウヒョホ できたよタリ スダム Talisdam Finished) is the 24th episode of the Legendz anime. Synopsis The episode starts off with Meg and Mac admiring the photos taken from last night's event, and Shu singing some random song about blonde wigs. Meg gets his attention with a variation of Meg Chop, and he also admires the photos. Then Meg comments on Mac and her yukatas, and mentions that Mac made one for Shiron as well, and Shiron(as Nezuccho) takes it out. Ranshiin is meanwhile in his hideout, pondering over last night's events where a wind 'washed off' his wing's black colour: Is he the white Windragon's shadow? The scene turns to Crocodile Cave Cafe, where Wolfy and Leon are drinking Sweet Dandy. Wolfy says he can't see anything but darkness, while Leon gets a wing spasm. Dandy then comments that shouldn't they be in their Talispods? Leon replies that they are homeless. Dandy then suggests that they ask Greedo for help. After some persuasion, Leon agrees along with Wolfy and asks for the phone. Full of enthusiasm, Leon begins to enter Greedo's number......wait. What was Greedo's number? Wolfy orders another Sweet Dandy while Dandy asks Salamander to help in finding Greedo. "Okay". Greedo then arrives at the cafe and Leon asks if Wolfy and he can crash at Greedo's house. "My house?" At Dino's house, Dino stares at the two 'visitors' while Greedo asks if they can stay overnight. Dino agrees, saying that if Greedo says so, he doesn't mind. The group is overjoyed. Greedo then excuses himself, saying he wants to return to his talispod. Leon and Wolfy thank him, and as he returns, Wolfy and Leon 'tag along' and enters the talispod along with Greedo, resulting in a overcrowded talispod (a talispod is made to contain one Legendz only), to the shock of Dino. The talispod seems to accommodate the three until......"HOT!!" Wolfy and Leon come back out, with marks suggesting the two just came out of an oven. Greedo then comes back out, and asks why the two went to his house. Leon says that they're tired, and Greedo replies that even so, they shouldn't go into someone else's talispod. Leon then retorts that Greedo's house is too hot. "Duh! Its a fire house!" came the reply. After some discussion, Leon suggests that he goes in first and blow away the flames. The others agree, and enter some time after Leon. All seems well until......"COLD!!" Wolfy and Greedo emerge, freezing. Then Wolfy suggests that he enter first, establishig an Earth base first. This time, Greedo and Leon come back out, covered in mud. Nope...... Bruno (DIno's father) then bursts into the room, exclaming "IT'S COMPLETE!" much to the surprise of Dino. Bruno then shows Dino his completed talisdam, explaining that it's a revolutionary high-tech device with three talispods joined together. Wolfy and Leon perk up at the idea, and introduce themselves to Bruno, to the surprise of the latter. Dino introduces them to Bruno. Bruno then strikes up a conversation about animals and environments with Leon and Wolfy. Greedo then comments on their friendliness. Leon asks to borrow the talisdam, to which Bruno agrees. Both Leon and Wolfy disappear into it immediately, Greedo shortly after. The trio then start commenting on how comfortable the talisdam is. After recovering over his shock of the trio zipping into his creation, Bruno shows his happiness over the sucess of the talisdam. Later at night, Greedo apologizes to Dino about Bruno finding out about the trio. Dino tells him never mind, that he'd help them anytime. He then turns off the lamp. The next day, the trio wake up feeling very refreshed. They then go through the G.W. Nicole theme, and Leon wonders about the origin of the name "G. W. Nicole". Greedo and Wolfy explain it to him, though the meaning behind "Nicole" is still unclear. Aigo Ata then shows up, saying the phrase is "very commonly used in daily life" Leon and Wolfy then meet Dino in the greenhouse and start helping him after exchanging morning greetings. Greedo, standing some distance away, is greeted by Bruno, who then comments on how Dino is like his mother and is good at growing roses and careful around insects. The scene changes to a Legendz battle scene between two kids with the Brooklyn Bridge in the background. The camera zooms in on the bridge then zooms out again to where Dino and Mac are on a bench. Dino tells Mac about an issue he has, and Mac replies with a story about a cat at his house called Tiger. The scene returns to Dino's house, where DIno tells Bruno about Shu and Shiron, how Shiron, Greedo, Wolfy and Leon are living Legendz, and asks about why Greedo chose him. He then declares that even though he doesn't understand the situation, he would be with Greedo. Bruno, after a moment's silence, is then glad that Dino had told him 'such an important thing'. Feeling extra motivated, he returns to his work and declares that he'll work extra hard for dino and his friends. Dino then becomes concerned that Bruno would be involved in future events. The scene changes to DWC's facade, where the gargoyles beome alive and fly off.... Back at Dino's house, Dino looks out of the window to see the gargoyles heading in his direction. Greedo asks him to reborn the trio, and with a firey blast, he reborns a......elemental legion? The pink blob then crashes to the ground. Skeleton shows up on Gargoyle's back, commenting: "Aren't they just bunched up together?" Gargoyle then summons the earlier DWC gargoyles to attack. After being attacked for some time, Greedo decides to fly off to avoid causing trouble for Dino, and the pink blob sprouts wings (Greedo's) and flies towards the city. Dino attempts to follw, but falls midway. At Central Park, the blob falls to the ground (since Greedo is tired) , sprouts legs (Greedo's again), and moves along the ground with a few gargoyles biting on the rear (Leon's). After some discussion, the group releases "G.W.Nicole Beam" at the gargoyles, resulting in the gargoyles falling to the ground. The tio then comment on how powerful the "elemental legion" is. The scene returns to the clubhouse, with Shiron (Nezuccho) in his yukata, Meg, Mac and Shu around him. After commenting on how "kawaii"(cute) Shiron is, Meg bursts into laughter. Mac comments that maybe the yukata's too short? Shu has a idea and grabs a marker along with Shiron. The result ended up with Meg laughing even louder. Meanwhile a TV in the room reports on the gargoyles flying off from the DWC building. The DWC goons also see the same report on TV somewhere else, as does the CEO of DWC, who then calls Ranshiin down. Back at Dino's house, the trio comment on the battle and state that they're not the same anymore. Bruno appears and asks them to test out the modified talisdam, and Greedo offers him some Sweet Dandy. Dino, at one side, comments on how its "just like a family" and "if mom were here......" An obese lady appears on the scene and drops some luggage with a crash "I'm finally here." to the surprise of everyone present. "My Dino has grown so much" Dino asks: "Sorry, who are you?" Bruno states "Melissa (Dino's long lost mother)", much to the shock of DIno..... Major Events *The Volcano Talisdam is completed, although it has yet to be really perfect. *Bruno meets G-W-Nicole. Wolfy and Leon lives in Dino's house from this episode and on. *The meaning behind the name "G. W. Nicole" is somewhat revealed. *Skeleton returns to take revenge on Greedo for his lost at their previous fight by summoning Lesser Gargoyles to attack him, Wolfy and Leon. However, his effort ultimately fails when the G.W. Nicole merges into the Volcano Elemental Legion and defeats them. *The Volcano Elemental Legion appears for the first time, although incomplete. Debuts *Volcano Elemental Legion (incomplete) Trivia *Eyecatch: Shiron and Greedo Category:Episodes